worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Regult d6
Craft - Regult Type - Multi-purpose Combat Mecha Scale - Starfighter Height - 15.12m Regult, 18.67m Light Missile Regult, 19.12m Heavy Missile regult Skill - Regult Piloting Crew - 1 Crew Skill - Regult Piloting 4d, Regult Gunnery 4d Cargo - none Consumables - 1 week Hyperdrive - na Nav Computer - na Maneuverability - 3d Regult, 2d missile and heavy missile variants, 2d+2 Cannon Variant Space - 6 regult and cannon variant, 5 for missile and heavy missile variants Land: 95 ; 282 kph Regult, 50 ; 144 kph missile, 45 ; 128 kph heavy missile variants, 90 ; 260 kph Cannon Variant Hull - 3d Shields - na Sensors Passive - 15/0d Scan - 30/1d Search - 50/1d+1 Focus - 2/2d Weapons Particle Guns (2, fire linked) Fire Arc - Front Fire Control - 1d Space Range - 1-3/15/30 Atm Range - 100-300m/1.5km/3.0km Damage - 5d Laser Gun (2, fire linked) Fire Arc - Turret Fire Control - 1d Space Range - 1-3/12/25 Atm Range - 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km Damage - 4d Impact cannons (2, firelinked) Fire Arc - Front Fire Control - 1d Space Range - 1-3/12/25 Atm Range - 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km Damage - 4d Missile Pods (2,replace Laser guns, fire linked) Fire Arc - Front Fire Control - 1d Space Range - 1-10/25/50 Atm Range - 100m-1.0km/2.5km/5.0km Damage - 5d Heavy Missile Pod (1,replace Laser guns) Fire Arc - Front Fire Control - 1d Space Range - 1-20/40/80 Atm Range - 100m-2.0km/4.0km/8.0km Damage - 6d Dual Particle Cannons (replaces laser guns) Fire Arc - Front Fire Control - 1d Space Range - 1-3/15/30 Atm Range - 100-300m/1.5km/3.0km Damage - 6d Capsule: (Robotech) The Tactical Battlepod is the standard Zentraedi infantry mecha that is most frequently encountered during the First Robotech War. Known as the Regult within the Zentraedi ranks, it can utilize its multiple thrusters to navigate challenging surface terrain or maneuver in space combat. This versatile battle-tested design has been built in staggering quantities and has spawned a line of variants for a wide range of combat roles. Among the strong points of the Battlepod are simplicity, firepower, speed and mobility. The mecha is designed for rapid and efficient manufacture in automated assembly lines and is typically deployed in large numbers for mass attacks. Additionally, the mecha is easy to service in the field, a necessity considering the limited technical knowledge of the average Zentraedi soldier. The destructive firepower of the two main cannons is capable of dealing with big armored targets such as Earth Destroids. An array of secondary armament trades firepower for coverage against lighter fast-moving adversaries. The mecha's giant articulated legs allow it to advance or jump quickly past most obstacles and it can even function underwater. The main disadvantage of the Battlepod is its vulnerability as armor protection has been sacrificed for mobility. The shape of its body does not lend itself to deflecting incoming fire and its power system has a tendency to explode when pierced by explosive rounds. However, these shortcomings are consistent with the Zentraedi strategy of victory by overwhelming force with little regard to the survival of the individual. The Medium Missile Battlepod is a variant carrying 24 medium range missiles, most often fired with a direct line of sight rather than indirect with assist from a spotter. The mecha is a quite common variant and one or more show up in nearly every tactical Battlepod team. The Heavy Artillery Battlepod is a variant of the standard Zentraedi infantry mecha that is frequently encountered during the First Robotech War. Known as the Serauhaug-Regult within the Zentraedi ranks, its key distinguishing feature is its ability to launch heavy long-range warheads at very large targets. This mecha is often aided by spotters for target acquisition across great distances, though it can also engage the enemy directly. This variant also shares many parts with other Battlepods, allowing for easier servicing as well as the option of field upgrades to standard Tactical Battlepods to this configuration when necessary. The underlying battle-tested design is equipped with multiple thrusters to navigate challenging surface terrain or maneuver in space combat, but a great deal of speed has been sacrificed for its added firepower. Along with its destructive arsenal of four long-range warheads, its main body is armed with two main cannons and an array of smaller armament to deal with other targets such as Earth Destroids and lighter adversaries. The mecha's giant articulated legs allow it to advance or jump past most obstacles and it can even function underwater. Like the standard Tactical Battlepod, its main disadvantage is its vulnerability as armor protection has been sacrificed for mobility. The shape of its body does not lend itself to deflecting incoming fire and its power system has a tendency to explode when pierced by explosive rounds. It is typically deployed with a large strike force where it can be supported by more expendable Battlepods. However, these shortcomings are consistent with the Zentraedi strategy of victory by overwhelming force with little regard to the survival of the individual. (Added by me) The last variant is the Cannon variant adding significantly more direct firepower in the form of a dual heavier particle cannon system. These were uncommon but very effective when encountered. (Macross) Simple, efficient and reliable, the Esbeliben Reguld is the standard mass production mecha of the Zentradi Army. Produced in staggering numbers to fill the need for an all-purpose mecha, this battle pod accommodates a single Zentradi soldier in a compact cockpit and is capable of operating in space or on a planet's surface. In space, the Reguld makes use of two booster engines and numerous vernier thrusters to propel itself at very high speeds, capable of engaging and maintaining pace with the UN Spacy's VF-1 variable fighter. Within an atmosphere, the Reguld is largely limited to ground combat but retains high speed and maneuverability. Armed with a variety of direct-fire energy weapons and anti-personnel/anti-aircraft guns, the Reguld is capable of engaging both air and ground units. The Reguld is also capable of high, thruster-assisted leaping that allows the pod to cover long distances and engage low flying aircraft. On land, the Reguld is surprisingly fast, capable of closing with the VF-1 variable fighter in GERWALK flight (though likely unable to maintain pace at full GERWALK velocity). The Reguld saw much use during Space War I in repeated engagements against the forces of the UN Spacy, but its lack of versatility against superior mecha often resulted in average effectiveness. Several variants were seen in the war, typically with additional equipment to mount missile launchers or modified with electronic warfare equipment for ECM and reconnaissance roles. Possessing minimal defensive features, the Reguld is a simple weapon that performs best in large numbers and when supported by other mecha such as Fighter Pods. The Reguld, being the Zentradi Army's main combat mecha, was designed to be equipped with many optional weapons to increase effectiveness and adapt to different mission requirements. One of these variants of the standard Reguld is the Light Missile Carrier. Sacrificing the aft-mounted anti-aircraft laser cannons, the Light Missile Carrier features two missile launchers on a single mount. Each of the two launchers features twelve guided missiles for use in close combat. The missiles utilized can vary significantly from single warheads to energy beam "flechette" missiles. Optimizing the weapons payload, the Light Missile Carrier has the option of firing single warheads, rapid succession payloads or burst groups of two-to-four missiles. Though primarily used for anti-aircraft/anti-mecha purposes, in large numbers the Light Missile Carrier is a danger even to large capital ships and is often found in mixed groups of Reguld mecha along side Heavy Missile Carriers and standard Regulds. Another variant to the standard Reguld battle pod, the Heavy Missile Carrier utilizes two missile launchers in place of the standard aft-mounted anti-aircraft laser cannons. Using a single mount connected to the dorsal fuselage, the missile launchers of the Heavy Missile Carrier house only four heavy missiles. However, the missiles are outfitted with multiple warheads and are capable of destroying even the most heavily armored mecha. In most combat sorties, the Heavy Missile Carrier was used in conjunction with Light Missile Carriers and standard Regulds, maximizing the combined arms of the Zentradi Reguld mecha forces.